<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Warm the Cockles of A Heart by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314266">To Warm the Cockles of A Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Tape series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Buzzfeed Listicles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Relief' couldn't even begin to describe Tim's feelings when he found out he and Jason were the subject of a Buzzfeed listicle again and it finally <em>wasn't</em> about their sex life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Tape series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Warm the Cockles of A Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not pulling a Broken series with this one. This is the finale for realsies this time. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Relief' couldn't even begin to describe Tim's feelings when he found out he and Jason were the subject of a Buzzfeed listicle again and it finally <em>wasn't</em> about their sex life. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gotham's Cutest Couple?</b>
  </p>
  <p>Now that their more, ahem, <em>private</em> affairs are out of the spotlight, it's hard to ignore that Tim Drake-Wayne and his boyfriend may just be Gotham's cutest couple. </p>
  <p>We've compiled a list of some of their most heartwarming moments for you to see for yourself!</p>
</blockquote><p>Okay, so there was a <em>mention</em>, and Tim wasn't too fond of every public moment with Jason being scrutinised, but fuck it could've been <em>so much worse</em>. It wasn't really like he had the right to complain about pictures being taken of him either — it was probably karma for his childhood of Batman and Robin stalking.</p><p>Tim scrolled down, vaguely interested to see what particular moments they had thought were noteworthy enough to write a whole article about.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Number One:</b>
  </p>
  <p>Our lovebirds were spotted last autumn at a Shakespeare in the Park production of <em>Much Ado About Nothing</em>, but they seemed more wrapped up in each other than the play.</p>
</blockquote><p>There was a series of pictures of Jason and Tim whispering to each other and increasingly cracking up, trying to smother their laughter. The final picture was of Tim with his face buried in Jason's shoulder trying desperately to quiet his snickering. </p><p>It had started with Jason explaining what the hell was going on, because Tim had professed himself entirely lost, but then he had started adding embellishments and inserting some of his own commentary and it had quickly spiralled out of control. Not that Tim had minded at all — the evening had gone from a reluctant date Jason had dragged him to, to an absolute blast after that.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Number Two:</b>
  </p>
  <p>Mr. Drake-Wayne's boyfriend certainly has a 'bad boy thing going on', as he said in the infamous tape— </p>
</blockquote><p>Tim cringed. Ah, of course they were going to mention it again. It was good while it lasted.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>—but apparently that doesn't mean he can't still be quite the mother hen. Take a look at him making sure his boyfriend is all bundled up from the cold:</p>
</blockquote><p>There were only two photos below this one, of the two of them standing just outside the cafe they'd just had lunch at, their breath fogging in the cold winter air. In the first one, Jason was pulling Tim's coat tighter around him, and in the second, he was pulling Tim's hat firmly down over his ears. Tim was pretty sure he'd told Jason he was acting like his mother too — not that Tim could ever remember his <em>actual</em> mother doing anything like that for him, but whatever.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Number Three:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Our couple was spotted getting cozy and sharing a hot drink at the annual downtown Gotham tree-lighting this past month.</p>
</blockquote><p>In the first photo under the blurb, Jason was standing behind Tim with his arms wrapped around his waist, and Tim was drinking from a steaming styrofoam cup of cider. In the second one, Jason leaned his head forward for a sip, and Tim obligingly held the cup up; and in the third photo, Jason was pressing a kiss to his cheek. In the fourth and final photo, Tim had his head leant against Jason's and the cup was once again raised to his lips, but there was a hint of a smile that could be seen past the rim of it. </p><p>Okay, Tim had to admit those <em>were</em> actually pretty cute photos of them. He might have to save the one of Jason kissing him to use as his phone background.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Number Four:</b>
  </p>
  <p>This next one must have been taken on a very long day for Mr. Drake-Wayne, because he fell asleep on his boyfriend's lap on the bus. While we don't want to sound too excited he was so tired, it's heart-meltingly adorable.</p>
</blockquote><p>There was just one picture under that, of Tim sitting sideways on Jason's lap, arms around his neck, and head on his shoulder, fast asleep. Tim remembered that day vividly. </p><p>He'd been exhausted, dead on his feet thanks to a stupid case that had kept him up all night, and Jason's ankle had been sprained. It had been a task and a half convincing him not to drive his motorcycle to come pick Tim up from work and to just take the bus instead, and then to get him to take the one seat left on the crowded bus. Then Jason had kept nagging him to switch and take the seat because Tim was so tired, but Tim hadn't wanted him to stand on his ankle unnecessarily. But then he'd started to doze off standing up, and Jason had exasperatedly pulled him down onto his lap, muttering, "You're gonna fall and knock yourself the fuck out."</p><p>Tim had gone with less complaint than he usually would've, falling asleep almost immediately on Jason's shoulder with Jason's arms wrapped snugly around him and the heat from his chest radiating into Tim's body like an electric blanket.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Number Five:</b>
  </p>
  <p>Nothing says 'I love you' like a small gift, and coffee is definitely the way to Mr. Drake-Wayne's heart, if this last moment is anything to go by.</p>
</blockquote><p>Tim looked at the pictures and shook his head. Of course someone had caught that on camera. He remembered that particular day well too. </p><p>He'd had a very stressful and tiring day at work — more than usual — and had come out of the building to find Jason waiting for him, as usual.</p><p>"Hey baby, rough day?" Jason had asked.</p><p>"How could you tell?" Tim had said wryly.</p><p>Jason had held up a to-go cup of coffee. "Maybe this'll help."</p><p>Tim had stared at it for a second, before grabbing it and yanking Jason down by the lapel of his leather jacket with his other hand for a deep kiss — still the only time he'd ever kissed him in public. He'd pulled back and took a slow sip of his coffee.</p><p>"Oh fuck yeah, I fucking love you so much," he'd sighed happily around the cup. "You're the best boyfriend ever."</p><p>Jason had just grinned. "Careful now, you keep saying things like that and all your other boyfriends will start getting jealous."</p><p>Tim had laughed, the tension finally bleeding from his shoulders.</p><p>"Whatcha lookin' at there, baby boy?" Jason asked from behind him, and Tim looked up from his computer.</p><p>"We made it into another Buzzfeed listicle."</p><p>"Oh no," Jason said warily. "What the hell have they found this time?"</p><p>"Nothing bad, thank god. Just that we're apparently <em>possibly</em> Gotham's cutest couple. They didn't commit."</p><p>Jason relaxed and let out a scoff. "I thought you said nothing bad — that's straight up slander. We're <em>definitely</em> Gotham's cutest couple." He leaned down to kiss Tim.</p><p>Tim smiled against his lips. "Well as long as you think so."</p><p>Cutest or not, they were definitely the <em>best</em> couple as far as Tim was concerned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>